Snow Fairy
Snow Fairy es la canción del primer opening de Fairy Tail, interpretada por Funkist. Este opening estuvo desde el Episodio 01 hasta el Episodio 11 del anime. Sinopsis Primero se ven un montón de hadas surcando los cielos nocturnos, la ciudad de Magnolia, el mar, y un bosque donde esta parado Natsu Dragneel observando las estrellas para luego aparecer el logo de Fairy Tail. Posteriormente se vuelve de día y nos muestran a Lucy Heartfilia desde una colina observando el gremio de Fairy Tail para que luego pase una hada tras ella, luego nos muestran a Gray Fullbuster desde las ruinas de algún lugar observando a la misma hada, luego esa hada pasa por donde estaba Erza Scarlet acabando de derrotar a un monstruo y por último se nos muestra desde una colina a Natsu y Happy sonriendo. Luego nos muestran un tren donde viaja el Equipo de Natsu y el Dragon Slayer está mareado, luego a un carruaje y por último se los ve acampando y cenando. Después pasa a la ciudad de Magnolia en plena lluvia donde se observa a Plue mirando a Lucy que estaba sentada sobre el puente, entonces la lluvia desaparece y sale Mirajane Strauss saludándola con Natsu, Gray y Erza listos para partir y Lucy sonríe al verlos. Después nos muestran a Natsu sacando un tesoro, a los magos siendo atrapados por una planta venenosa, Natsu y Lucy escapando de unas abejas, a Lucy riendo junto a Mirajane observando una de las peleas de Natsu y Gray mientras Happy come pescado, a Erza observando el horizonte mientras piensa en Siegrain, luego aparecen los demás miembros de Fairy Tail empezando por el maestro Makarov, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Mirajane, Kana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Loke, el Equipo Shadow Gear. Luego nos muestran a Lucy sacando sus Espíritus Celestiales Tauro, Aquario, Scorpio, Virgo y Plue; a Natsu comiendo fuego desde una montaña que luego se convierte en una explosión de fuego mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail observan desde lejos, por último se nos muestra al Equipo Natsu a punto de enfrentarse a un monstruo gigante, Natsu piensa en Igneel, para luego pasarnos a mostrar a Erza con una de sus Armaduras y a Natsu enfrentándose, luego aparece Happy sonriendo y al final salenn los cuatro protagonistas frente al gremio Fairy Tail. Personajes en Orden de Aparición Letra Español= Hada, ¿adónde vas? Reúne la luz e ilumina el mañana Oh, sí. ¿Puedes escuchar esa voz? Oh, sí. Aunque esté afónico continuaré gritando Oh, sí. Lo haré con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que tu corazón me escuche Oh, sí...Oh, sí Una celebración entre el Sol y la Luna ¿Olvidaste traer algo? Si no estás cerca para hacer las cosas interesantes, ni siquiera sabré qué es lo que quiero Nevando, la razón por la que puedo sonreír sinceramente es porque "una vez" estuvimos juntos. Hada, ¿adónde vas? Reúne la luz e ilumina el mañana No digas adiós! |-| Kanji= Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 聞こえてんのかこの声は Oh Yeah 嗄れたって叫ぶから Oh Yeah 聞こえるまで君の心が Oh Yeah Oh Yeah 月と太陽のハイタッチ 忘れ物はないですか おかしいな君がいないと 欲しい物さえ見つからない Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 波打ち際に浮かべた感情 いつの間にかオレンジさえ 白く変わってく季節 Oh Yeah 僕ら2人見つめてたレインボー 今は思い出の中で 七色が雪に変わる 不思議だな君が笑うと 僕は少しだけ 強くなれるんだ Snowing こんなに 1人震えてる君の そばに寄り添い 包み込むことも出来ずに Fairy, slowly but surely You're walking your way, Hang in there! 笑うことさえ忘れてた 僕に魔法をかけて 笑顔一つで全てを 変えた君は 僕のFairy Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君を照らすよ Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 君だから 君とだったから Snowing Fairy 君がくれた光 全部集め叫ぶよ Snow fairy Don't say goodbye |-| Rōmaji= FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou itsu no manika orenji sae shiroku kawatteku kisetsu OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW ima wa omoide no naga de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru fushigi dana kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda SNOWING konna ni hitori furueteru kimi no soba ni yorisoi tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, HANG IN THERE! warau koto sae wasureteta boku ni mahou wo kakete egao hitotsu de subete wo kaeta kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi wo terasu yo SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa kimi dakara kimi to datta kara SNOWING FAIRY kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo SNOW FAIRY DON'T SAY GOODBYE Video Opening thumb|center|416 px Video oficial Navegación ''' Categoría:Openings Categoría:Música